The liquid crystal display panel may be divided, according to light source, into a reflective type, a transmissive type, and a transflective type. The reflective liquid crystal display panel takes ambient light around the liquid crystal display panel as the light source, and is provided with a reflective layer for reflecting the ambient light. The reflective liquid crystal display panel, due to lack of a backlight, is relatively low in power consumption, but the image displayed by the reflective liquid crystal display panel is not easily distinguished in the case that the surrounding ambient light is dim.
The transmissive liquid crystal display panel is provided with a backlight on a rear side of a thin film transistor array substrate of the liquid crystal display panel; the light from the backlight passes through the liquid crystal display panel to display desired images.
The transflective liquid crystal display panel may be deemed as a combination of the transmissive liquid crystal display panel and the reflective liquid crystal display panel, which is not only provided with a reflective region but also a transmissive region, and is capable of simultaneously adopting the backlight and the ambient light for display.
The transflective liquid crystal display panel integrates advantages of the transmissive liquid crystal display panel and the reflective liquid crystal display panel, and is suitable for both indoor use to display bright images under dark environment and outdoor use. Therefore, the transflective liquid crystal display panel is widely applied to display devices of portable mobile electronic products.
At present, the liquid crystal display panel may be divided, according to display mode, into a Twisted Nematic (TN) type, an In Plane Switching (IPS) type, and an Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) type, etc. For the liquid crystal display panel of ADS mode, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed with both an electric field generated at edges of slit electrodes in a same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are located directly above the electrodes or between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated. Compared with the liquid crystal display panel of IPS mode, the liquid crystal display panel of ADS mode has advantages of high image quality, high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, free of push Mura, etc.